Discovering Origins: The Birth of Izanagi Satonaka
~These events are set within Hama Town, a year before current events.~ Prologue "Night. Like a graceful being, the night overtakes the day. I used to think nights in Hama Town were peaceful. I mean, the spirit or two wasn't much of a bother, and there aren't any color gangs here. Nights were...peaceful. Or at least I thought that once. I was mistaken... This is the story of how my normal little life was annihilated by the unyielding forces of Destiny. This is the story of how I became one of the protectors of Hama Town. This is the story of how I became....Shinigami." The Brightest Day, Happenings at School Today was like any other winters day in Hama Town. Cold and wet, with little happenind to the mundane citizens of the Living World. Today was unexceptional, irrovocably dull, and of course....dreary. Today held one special thing, one little event that spurred some activity among a small gathering of young teenagers. Today, was the birthday of one Iza Donahue . Today was the day he was born into the world. And tonight, it would be the day he left it. Iza sat at his usual place at his school, next to his female friend, Ino Aoihime. Ino was a shy girl, but was able to stand up for herself if needed, though often enough Iza did the standing up. She was his first friend when he arrived in Primary School, and remained his friend right through to High School. Iza sat daydreaming, as per usual. "Iza...Iza...Hey! Iza!" Ino called, waving her hand in front of his face, attempting to catch his attention. He looked up to see her frowning face. Not the angry kinda frown, the "I know something's bothering you now tell me" sort of frown. Iza shook hi head and smiled at her, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, uh...sorry. I was just...thinking." He looked down, returning to his pensieve posture. Ino looked at him, then promptly smacked him on the head. Iza jolted and stood up, rubbing the top of his head. "Why?!" He cried to her. Ino turned around, and stomped off towards her class, just as the bell rang. Class Time: 5th Period, Gym Iza walked out of the boys locker room, in Gym Attire. Today was Volleyball Day, a game he was surprisingly good at. Iza went to his assigned team, consisting of himself, and three other people; Ichinin Kobetsu , Yori Jakumiso, and Gonjona Ototsu. Iza enjoyed these as team mates for the most part, save for the fact that Ichinin was an attention hoarder, (mainly for the fact they played against a female team), Yori was...well...feeble. Gonjona was just slow. Big and slow. The game began, with the opposite team served the ball, as per usual. Iza was in front of the net, and the ball went clear over him, past Yori and Gonjona who played the center, and went to the back, where Ichinin was playing. He dived spectacularly...and hit the ball straight up. Yori cowered, while Iza jumped back and hit the ball back over the net. One girl hit it back up, while her team mate spiked it straight at Gonjuro...who spiked back, and hit Sakkaku Eikyo right in the face. Sakkaku was rushed to the Infirmary, but as she went Iza noticed something...odd. The space around her rippled in a strange way. Iza shookhis head, and merely played it off as a trick of the eyes. The Darkest Night, A New Face in Hama Town Moving through the darkness of Hama Town Neron Murom walked at a quickened pace to his new job at Hama Town Sushi. As new arrival to the town from Russia, Neron only knew the way to his house and Ryusei High School (Where he was a student). As he moved through the town Neron thought of his flight from Russia. The running from mobs, the fear that he would be caught, and the death of the only one who believed in him. As he thought of the events that brought him to this place he played with the bracelet on his left wrist. After struggling through the streets and after getting lost on more than one occasion he found himself in front of Hama Town Sushi. Walking across the street towards the restaurant Neron bumped into a boy with blonde hair, knocking him down. With his thick accent Neron apologized "I..I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" taking one of his hands Neron picked up the boy from the ground as he looked at the boy he noticed that this boy was in his class at school. This boy was named Iza Donahue. Quickly relieving the awkward silence Neron continued "Please let me make it up to you." He gestured towards the restaurant "I'm a cook at this place. Let me pay for your meal." Neron wrapped his right arm around Iza and guided him towards the entrance of Hama Town Sushi. Iza dusted himself off and looked up at the figure in front of him. This was that new transfer stuident, kinda like he was. He looked to where he gestured, and nodded. "Alright, sure. Why not?" Iza followed him in, and sat down, ordering a simple sushi plate. As he ate, Iza eyed his classmate from time to time, glacing up at him. He quietly thought to himself, "this guy is black...but obviously from Russia. And he makes sushi here? Odd." "How are you enjoying your food?" said Neron as he suddenly appeared in front of Iza. "I've always enjoyed the food from Japan. It's so much more colorful and tasty than the bland food that I had in Russia." Walking over to clear a table Neron picked up all the plates and balanced them on his arm, Neron continued "That's part of the reason I've come here I always wanted to learn about the culture of this country and Hama Town is the most diverse town I've ever seen." Placing the dishes into the sink Neron turned to look at the clock it was well passed closing moving back towards his classmate "It seems that time does fly when you are having fun. It seems to be closing time." As he led Iza back outside Neron patted him on the back "You know there is something special about you. Like you have something inside you that makes you unique..something that not many other people have. I'll see you later my friend." Neron walked back towards his house following the streets that he previously took, as he walked these streets he glanced down at his bracelet on his wrist as he did this Neron said to himself "I knew I would find someone just like me. This town is more interesting that I thought.